1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to motion simulators used in toys and rides and, more particularly, to aircraft and other vehicle motion simulating toy devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Motion simulating toys and amusement rides or devices of the prior art simulate some, if not all, of the motions exhibited by helicopters, airplanes, boats, cars, motorcycles, trucks, and other vehicles. Some of the more sophisticated of these motion simulating devices usually have operator controller means in the form of a controller which has a handle such as a wheel or joystick operatively connected to the controller. The controller may be mechanical, electrical, electronic or hydraulic in nature.
Such prior art toys or amusement devices have been found lacking in reliability and safety. The prior art devices have had an unusual number of electromechanical, as well as hydraulic parts, requiring large hydraulic reservoirs and circuits along with numerous hydraulic components leading to a reliability problem and frequent breakdown. Furthermore, because of the complexity and high cost of the prior art devices, they have not been suitable for home use by children. The prior art devices have typically been constructed with complex expensive control valves and actuators in hydraulic circuits requiring large amounts of hydraulic fluid and valving. This has led to reliability problems as well as excessive uses of energy in powering the amusement devices. Another particularly important problem in recent years has been safety of the devices and overrides, not only for the individual in or on the ride, but for those in close proximity and, thus, has not lent itself for sale for the home market particularly because of use around small children.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a new inexpensive control valve in a hydraulic circuit with a novel type of suspension and actuators that may be powered by ordinary home water pressure from a home water spigot. The present invention provides for a low amount of use of hydraulic energy as well as maximum safety, not only to the individual in the amusement device, but also to those in the surrounding area. Among other advantages of the present invention is that it is easy and inexpensive to construct, maintain and operate.